


Due milioni di persone

by VenerediRimmel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Louis Tomlinson's Always In My Heart Tweet, M/M, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due milioni di persone credono a un amore che noi abbiamo messo da parte. È ridicolo, no? <br/>(Ispirato da questo fottuto tweet: https://twitter.com/louis_tomlinson/status/120620074301267968?lang=it )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due milioni di persone

Due milioni di persone credono a un amore che noi abbiamo messo da parte. È ridicolo, no?   
In fondo cosa è un numero? E che cos'è un'idea? Il mondo non ha smesso di girare attorno al Sole solo perché tanta gente, forse tutta, credeva diversamente. Eppure è bastata una sola persona per dimostrare la verità. Così come per noi due, che siamo bastati per farci smettere di credere.  
Perché io ci credevo. Tu, lo so, lo facevi più di me. E le nostre famiglie. E le persone che ci conoscono. Tanta, tanta gente. Una stima: due milioni di persone. Eccetto me e te, ora.  
Possibile che abbia ragione la massa e abbiamo torto noi? Abbiamo la forza di costringerci a pensare che la Terra sia piatta e che non giri intorno al Sole? Possiamo o è troppo tardi?   
Non lo chiedo a te. Lo chiedo a me stesso, se ho la forza di essere tanto ignorante sulle ragioni e tanto consapevole sui sentimenti. Perché ti amo ancora. Perché ti amo sempre. Ma l'amore non basta, e lo dico io. Quei due milioni di persone non sanno cosa significa vestire i nostri panni e vivere la nostra storia. Eppure ci credono molto più di noi. Anche se hanno visto solo una piccola percentuale, un trenta percento, di ciò che siamo. Ancora numeri. Si tratta sempre di loro: dei numeri in classifica, di quanti ascolti e vendite facciamo, di quante citazioni e di quante cazzate. Di inganni, di soldi, il numero di barbe... Non ti stanchi mai? Ti stanchi nel vederti su una rivista? Ti stanchi a non sapere più chi sei leggendo una intervista che non hai mai fatto? Io tutti i giorni, ma per la musica questo e altro, no?   
Per te, invece? Cosa ero disposto a fare e cosa non sono più disposto a fare? Per te... Non a vederti con un bambino tra le braccia e pensare che non è nostro, ad esempio. Non sai quanto ha fatto male. E chiamarti e chiederti il nome, il peso e come fosse sentirsi padre... È stato solo un attentato a me stesso. Tu hai risposto e il tuo silenzio incastrato tra quelle parole voleva dirmi che mi volevi lì con te. Ma non è mio figlio, è solo tuo. Non è nostro, come nei nostri sogni. È tuo. Solo tuo.  
Due parole che ti ho detto spesso mentre facevamo l'amore "solo tuo". Lo ero. Non immaginavo allora che avrebbero fatto così male ripeterle in un nuovo contesto. Solo tuo. Ma non io, e nemmeno mio.   
E torniamo a quei due milioni di persone che credono in noi, anche se un noi non esiste più, anche se noi non crediamo più. E mi domando come facciano a crederci se non passiamo più insieme nemmeno il Natale, che io amo tanto e che amo trascorrere con le persone della mia vita. Come fanno a credere, se tu continui per la tua strada di bugie mentre io continuo la mia, senza sentirmi in bisogno di usarle, quelle stesse bugie.  
Eppure ce l'hai scritto sul petto, che è quel che è... Ma forse non lo è mai stato, visto che hai solo avuto il coraggio di tatuartelo e non di vivertelo. Di vivermi.   
C'eravamo promessi tanto, senza il bisogno di scriverlo su carta. Ma non ne abbiamo mantenuta nemmeno una, di promessa, e quel che ci resta sono solo canzonette. Tu ed io, a diciotto anni volevamo spaccare il mondo e tutto ciò che abbiamo fatto è stato spaccarci il cuore a vicenda. Tu ed io. Nelle piccole cose, felicemente forti. E giusto adesso, che la notte è cambiata tanto velocemente, mi chiedo se fosse tutto vero o se fosse solo il frutto di quei due milioni di persone... Siamo così diversi, che ho perso quello che ero io con te e viceversa.  
Ma la colpa è anche mia, lo so. Non mi sono imposto. Non ti ho detto che, no, non mi andava bene che fingessi di essere chi non sei, o che io fingessi delle relazioni invernali o che noi dovessimo accontentarci dell'ombra di una stanza senza il grande fratello a spiarci. Avrei dovuto ammetterlo e non l'ho fatto. Ma, dimmi, se ti avessi pregato, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente? Se invece di dirsi addio facendo l'amore, ti avessi pregato donandoti me stesso, saresti restato? Saremmo qui, come due sconosciuti che si guardano e non si riconoscono più o saremmo quello che due milioni di persone si ostinano a vedere? E sarei qui a domandarmi come facciano due milioni di persone a credere a qualcosa che non esiste più da tempo o lo vedrei con i miei occhi riflessi nei tuoi cobalto? Sono solo domande, come sono solo dei numeri.   
Due milioni di persone credono che siamo anime gemelle. Eccetto me e te.  
Eppure perché dopo tutto questo tempo sono ancora qui a pensare a te, sentendomi ancora aggrovigliato a quel filo rosso che mi riconduce sempre sulla nostra strada, Louis? Perché incontro tante anime, ma voglio ancora solo la tua? Perché non passi, se ci siamo fatti tanto male? Perché ricomincerei, nonostante tutto? Mi impongo di non venire a cercarti, di non vederti, di non sentirti... Ma è difficile quando l'impronta delle tue dita bruciano come un marchio nel mio cuore. E allora forse è vero, hanno ragione loro... Anche se mi sento come Galileo di fronte all'inquisizione: la terra è tonda e gira attorno al Sole. E tu non sei il mio Sole, Louis.   
E se stavolta sono io a dirti che si sbagliano, e non tu. Se sono io a urlare che non esistiamo, e ti domando: da che parte stai? Tu come risponderesti?   
Che la Terra è piatta? Vorrei lo facessi. Sì. Hanno ragione loro.   
Bruciamo tutte le prove e dimmi che se anche fossi tu, il Sole, gireresti attorno a me senza più paura delle conseguenze... Senza più paura della fine del mondo.  
E se lo scrivo, è perché sì, mi sto imponendo. Ed è tardi, ma quei due milioni di persone mi hanno fatto pensare. Quei due milioni di persone ti convingono a far qualsiasi cosa... Anche scriverti questa lettera.   
È tardi? Se non lo è per loro, come può esserlo per noi? È tardi?  
E anche se lo fosse, chi lo dice che non si può correre cercando di riconquistare il tempo?   
Come sarebbe bello dire: due milioni di persone, compresi io e te? Provaci. Ripetilo.

Due milioni di persone...

Poi, io e te.


End file.
